


Maria University || Ereri College/University au

by TenDough



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenDough/pseuds/TenDough
Summary: Eren Yeager, a semi-smart, 19 year old, who has just left High school and is going to be starting University with his friends at Maria High.Before he leaves his father stated some rules but one of them, that included his roommate Levi, he broke...
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Maria University || Ereri College/University au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic being published XD hope you guys enjoy? I guess...

Eren’s POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I start to open my eyes to the sound of beeping, coming from my alarm clock. So I do what any other normal person would and pick it up, just to throw it to the other side of the room... which probably wasn’t a good idea, considering who walked into the room at that exact time...

“Eren Yeager...” said my mum in a threatening tone.

“Uh... I can explain?”

“Explain what? That you just hit your own mother in the face with an alarm clock?!”

“Sorry...”

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again, got it?”

“Yes, mum...”

“Good, now I came to tell you that your sister, Mikasa, and Armin will be coming with you on your travel to school because Armin’s grandfather is unwell right now and Mikasa said that she can’t be bothered driving...”

“That’s fine... I guess. Anyways can I by any chance get dressed? I feel disgusting I need a shower”

My mum lets out a small smile then turns away to walk out the door, shutting it in the process.

Why do I have to go back to school again, tell me the reason. I have spent more time in school than I have anywhere else in this world... I hate it.

I turn to my side to look at my phone just to see that it’s 9:30 in the morning. I then quickly rush to sit up and run to the bathroom, attached to my room, to take a shower.

~

I’m in my room getting my stuff and I hear a loud shout sounding like it’s coming from my sister, “EREN! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!”

I then sigh and quickly leave my room with my packed bags, that contain; school supplies, my sketchbook (because who knows when I’ll find something interesting to draw), clothes and a bunch of other stuff that I threw in last minute.

“What took you so long? I have been waiting for what feels like 10 days” I hear my sister say.

“Now that’s exaggerated, and I only took...” I take out my phone to check the time to see that it says ‘12pm’, “...2 hours and a bit...”

“Exactly, too long. Now hurry up or we will be late. Armin is expecting us to be at his house by 12:30”

We take our stuff out to the car and put it safely into the trunk. Then we hurriedly go back to say goodbye to our mum and dad who are standing at the door, our mum just about on the verge of tears.

“Mum... you know we will be back soon, there are school holidays for a reason you know” I spoke in a sentimental tone.

“I know angel... It’s just you have both grown up too fast”, my dad then spoke and said “now kids... before you leave, I have rules...”

“Seriously dad? We’re old enough to not need rules” my raven haired sister said.

“Nonsense. Now; rule number 1: no relationships, you have known that rule since your were young. Rule number 2: No going around kissing people, which ties in with the first rule. Third rule: No illegal activities, like smoking or whatever children do these days. That’s all I think... I’ll call you both if there are any others...”

Me and Mikasa both sighed at hearing those rules, after all we have heard them almost every single day of our lives, it’s honestly stressful listening to our dads lecture every day.

“Do you both understand?”

“Yes father” we both say in unison.

“Good, now off you go. You have around 15 minutes before Armin expects you to be at his house.”

After that, me and my sister get into the car and I start driving the 5 minute drive to Armin’s house.

~

I knock on the door lightly and get no answer but then Mikasa comes over and starts banging on the door like she’s having some sort of epileptic fit. I guess it worked though because a few seconds later our Coconut looking friend walks out with all of his bags and quickly shoves them into the car.

The three of us get into the car and just as I was about to start driving again I got a message from our friends group chat, asking if I could go and pick up all of them in my car, which of course I couldn’t say no to.

~

I was sat in the car, being the only one with space (that’s the perks of being able to drive), with Sasha and Connie squeezed in the trunk of my car beside all of the bags, while Armin was sitting on Mikasa, Bertholdt on Reiner, Marco on Jean and of course Annie in the passenger seat (only because she refused to get inside the car if she wasn’t able to sit there).

Around an hour had went by since we left our town in Shiganshina, and everybody was caught up in there own little conversations about things like, “what the school will be like?”, “dorm mates”, “food” and other things that were difficult to make out. After a few minutes of them talking, Jean said something that shut everybody up.

“Hey Yeager, going to be hitting on any hot girls at Maria High?”

“Uhh... that’s not really my thing”

“What chatting up girls? So you prefer dick?”

At that comment my face turned completely red and I had to pull over into a gas station and run out of the car, just about running into the gas station door on the way in.

Everyone in the cars POV

“So... he prefers dick?”

“Jean. Stop getting into other peoples business” Marco spoke sternly.

“Fine. Fine. Whatever.” horse boy responded.

“He’s not allowed to go out with anybody anyways. That was rule number 1.” The girl wearing the red scarf spoke.

“Oh... so your dad is still using that rule?” The coconut headed boy said.

“Yes. He’s still very strict about that rule especially. I mean he has been for all of our life.”

“Oh... ok...”

Eren’s POV

I payed the cashier and quickly went back into the car and threw the different candy that I bought to the others in the back.

“So...” Jean began.

“Ok! So we have another hour until we get there.” I spoke, which seemed to make Armin, Marco and Bertholdt giggle.

“Why are you giggling? You sound like toddlers who have just covered a wall in crayons” i spoke.

“Nothing~” they all said. ‘Well. That was weird’, I thought.

~

We arrived finally! It only took forever. Everyone else had already taken their bags out of the car and took them inside to go to there dorms. Meaning that the only remaining people outside were me and my he-man looking friend, Armin.

“So. Eren, who do you think your roommate will be?”

“I don’t really know... hopefully someone kind and helpful I guess?” I said uncertainly.

“Yeah... honestly I hope that I have a dorm, if not with you, at least close to you.”

“Me too...”

Me and Armin got our bags and went to the office where they were giving out our dorm keys, of course there was a massive queue and all of my friends were still there considering that they were shouting out names in alphabetical order.

Out of the corner of my eye though I see a small, slim raven haired boy... who looked ho— I mean cool, he was with a man with big eyebrows, another one who kept on sniffing people around him, a crazy looking woman who kept on jumping around, a red haired girl who looked relatively excited but managed to contain her excitement better than the crazy woman and lastly a fair haired man that looked kind of like Jean but not horse-facey. 

By the time I looked back at the raven, he was already staring at me... I couldn’t tell if it was in a nice way or not so I just decided to turn away and wait for my name to be called.

Of course. Armin was one of the first people - along with Mikasa and the short raven haired guy - to get their dorm keys. I would luckily be one of the last students to get keys. Yay.

~

Armin and Mikasa decided to go up to their dorms about 10 minutes ago because they got bored of waiting. ‘Gee what nice friends, am I right?’

The office lady had just gotten to the letter ‘Y’ and thankfully the next thing I hear was “Eren Yeager?”

I walk over with my stuff and collect my keys from her then I turn around and see that the crazy girl and sniffy boy were still there so being the nice person I am (sometimes) I go over and say hi.

“Hi”

“OH HI!” The brunette haired girl said.

“Uh... my name is Eren, how about you?” I speak relatively shyly.

“My name is Hange Zoë” she says looking proud of herself, she then points to the sniffy guy, “and this is Mike, he has a very good sense of smell!”

“Oh uh- that’s cool”

“OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR EYES ARE AMAZING!”

“T-thank you...” I say feeling slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

“NO PROBLEM! They look VERY pretty, like the ocean!” The girl spoke excitedly. “I HAVE AN IDEA! WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS! One of my friends... aka the very short grumpy one, challenged me to make a new friend so now you are my new friend” she said with a very bright smile on her face.

“Okay then... I guess I’m your new friend” I say chuckling slightly, “I better go and find my dorm I will talk to you later!” 

“Ok!” She responds fairly quickly.

~

FINALLY! I FOUND THE ROOM!

I swear this room is on the other side of the school where no one else’s dorm is. I feel like I’m in a maze if I’m honest.

I open the door to see a hot short raven haired male in the room, who is unpacking his things and cleaning for some odd reason.

I decided to speak up being brave, “h-hello?”

He turned around slowly and looked me straight in the eyes, making me gulp.

“Hi, you must be my bratty dorm mate right?”

“Y-yes?” I said uncertainly.

“What’s your name brat?”

“E-Eren...” I spoke quietly, “Eren Yeager”.

“Cool... now come in and unpack your stuff, take your shoes off at the door though because I have just cleaned the floor.”

“I- okay...”

That night I just unpacked my things and put them in our shared walk in closet. I then went back into the main room and sat on my bed, which was the one closest to the window, I then took out my sketchbook and started drawing the scenery outside. That was until Levi came back in the room, he said something earlier about leaving to go and see someone named, “Shitty Glasses” but I don’t know anybody called that.

“Hey, brat!”

I turned around to face the raven, who was dangerously close to me. “Y-yes?”

“You know someone called Hange?” He said raising his slim eyebrows.

“Yes! I met her this morning! She was very kind but sort of...”

“Crazy?” He asked.

“Yup”

“So, you’re their new friend, Eren Yeager, huh?”, “I’ve been challenging them to make a friend for a long time now because every time they make friends they always leave them for being”, he puts his fingers up to imitate, “too crazy”.

“Oh... she was really kind though”

“Quick thing before I say anything else, “she” is actually they/ them. They don’t like being called she/ her.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. Now clean your side of the room brat! It’s filthy!”

“Yes. sIr.” I say sassily.

“Don’t you “sIr” me brat!” He said sternly.

“Okay...”, he glared at me then walked out of the room as I then continued on to say, “sIr”

~

A few days had went by and me and my roommate, Levi, began to find that we had a lot in common. I found out that he liked to play music, while I liked to do art. He also told me that he was gay and if I had a problem with it to fuck off, I ended up saying that I was fine with him being gay and I might have slipped up and said something...

Flashback

“Also brat, before we talk anymore I wanted to say that I’m gay and if you have a problem with it, in the nicest way possible, fuck off.”

I started laughing my ass off after he said that and immediately he glared at me, staring right into my soul.

“What’s so funny brat?” He asked impatiently.

“It’s just the way you said “in the nicest way possible, fuck off” I started laughing again, this time quieter.

Once I stopped laughing I accidentally let my biggest secret slip.

“It’s fine. Why would I have a problem with it if I’m gay too?” I then paused, realising what I had just told him and then began begging him not to tell anybody.

“It’s fine brat. I wouldn’t tell anyone anyways. It’s your sexuality and your place to tell them anyways.”

“Thank you so much Levi!” I stood up from my bed and hugged him tightly, just to get shoved away by him.

“R00d!”

“Atleast pronounce “rude” right brat!”

End Of Flashback

Thinking about it makes me feel more comfortable in a way because I know that someone supports me but I’m still scared that he will tell someone.

Right now I’m sitting at the desk in the dorm, drawing whatever comes to my imagination. 

A few hours later when I finish I look at the drawing, realising that I had drawn Levi. I hear someone behind me and on instinct I quickly snap my neck around to face the person... just to see...

“Levi?”

“Nice drawing brat. Never knew you were into drawing me.”

“I-I DIDN’T REALISE UNTIL I FINISHED! I’M SORRY! I JUST DREW WHATEVER WAS ON MY MIND!” I shouted apologetically.

“It’s fine brat.” He spoke running his hand through his hair, “maybe... I can play a song for you next time on the guitar? Only if you want? It’s just returning the gift”

“Uh- um... s-sure I guess?”

“Cool. Now go to sleep you brat. It’s almost 11:30 at night” he said sternly.

“YeS dAd” I said mockingly.

“It’s daddy to you” he winked and turned away. Leaving me to be a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Because I sure enjoyed making it, I hope that I will be able to get part 2 out some time soon! Bye have a good day/ night! ❤️✨


End file.
